The Last Chance
by Mistryja
Summary: Takes place after TDKR, and before Bruce and Selina get to Florence


Hey guys!

I haven't written any fanfiction in a long time so please bear with me!

Rated Mature for a reason

This is based on after the movie and before Bruce and Selina get to Florence. This is a 2 part story.

Please R &R

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Selina watched as Bruce flew away with the bomb, her eyes filling with tears.

But she was a survivor, and thinking of what could have been wouldn't do her any good.

She looked at Gordon and then they both ran to the bridge to see the bomb attached to the batplane as it flew over the bay.

Before she knew it the mushroom cloud developed into the sky and there was nothing to do other mourn the loss of a great man who she could see a life with, maybe settled down in Europe somewhere with a few kids, but that fantasy vanished before her eyes into a cloud of smoke.

She looked over to Gordon and with a nod she said, "Good luck Commissioner", with that she got back onto the Batpod and rode off into the cold Gotham streets weaving her way through the, now calming, streets towards her apartment in Old Town.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Selina closed the door to her bedroom, and slowly slid the black zip of her cat suit off her lithe and athletic figure; sighing wearily she pulled off her gloves, her mask and her heels and the leather suit off her body.

Standing in her room just in her black lace panties and bra she threw her suit into the corner of her room, and sought after a pair of jeans and a thick jumper to keep the cold Gotham air away from her skin.

She slowly sat on her bed, and felt the tears slip silently down her face, _Why didn't he just leave with me, we could have been happy._ Selina thought silently in her mind.

It occurred to her that she was going soft as each tear escaped and slid its way down her face, she roughly wiped the warm tears off her face and got herself off her bed and walked over to her mirror

Gone were the ruby red lips and her porcelain skin flush with sorrow, she scowled angrily at herself in the mirror annoyed with herself that she had let herself feel like this, gaining some motivation she grabbed her scarf, her thick wool coat and heeled boots and pulled the garments on preparing for the cold chill outside that was waiting to greet her.

Grabbing the keys that were on her dresser she heading down the stairs and walked down the street and heading down another flight of stairs to an underground car park.

Smiling, she pressed the Lamborghinis key; she saw the car still in the same place where she had left it all those months ago. The lights flashed on and she slid open the door and sat in the cold leather seats, closing the door behind her and took a deep breath of the cold air surrounding her.

His scent flooded her senses, his deep manly scent and something distinctly _Bruce_.

Biting her pink lips she turned the key and felt the engine raw beneath her, "Hello my baby, I've missed you too" she whispered to the car and drove off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Selina didn't know where she was going, but just drove for hours, the sun was starting to go down and she could see people celebrating all around her as she drove down the streets.

Selina finally found herself at the edge of the bay, looking out into the dark abyss and seeing the water gently lap against the sides of the bay.

She was staring mindlessly into the water until something caught her eye.

It was his cowl or part of it at least, pushing her away from her face, she noticed a gloved hand poking out of the water and it was getting closer.

Without thinking, she ran into the sea. Her favourite black suede boots getting wet, but all that was running though her mind is that even if there was a chance, no matter how small, she needed to see if it was him.

Grabbing the gloved hand she pulled with all her strength and out he came of the water, gasping for breath and spluttering as the water made its way out of his windpipe.

"Bruce", Selina said softly, pulling him safely to shore, his hazel green eyes look at her, it was then he muttered 3 words she had waiting a lifetime to hear from someone,

"I love you", Selina felt hot tears slip down her face as she cradled his cowl covered head in her lap.

Bruce was shivering violently from the cold water that was in his suit, Selina could feel his body shake in her arms and stood up, and pulled him up into her arms.

Bruce grunted in pain as fresh blood poured out of his stab wound that Talia had given him earlier that day.

"Let's get you back to the Manor" Selina said to him, she gently helped him into the car and closed the door behind him and gracefully slipped into her slide and pressed the gas as hard as she could to race back to Wayne Manor as quickly as she could.

"How did you…" Selina said whilst weaving her way through the roads of Gotham

"Autopilot" Bruce said, Selina rolled her eyes "so the 'no autopilot' was bullshit?" she angrily said to him. Bruce gave a small chuckle, but coughed as the wound on his side stabbed a sharp pain though his body.

"It was you that saved me…" Bruce said back to her, his wet gloved hand reaching for her warm hands.

"Save it, we will talk about this later!" she said, her eyes staying focused on the road ahead of her, however her hand still clutching Bruce's.

Bruce looked out in the now dark road, "Take the next left" he said to Selina, planning on taking her to the Batcave entrance instead of the main entrance of Wayne Manor.

Selina following the directions he was give her, and flicked on the heating on full power as his shivering was getting worse by the second.

Pulling into the Batcave, she killed the engine, and raced to his side of the car and helped him out of the seat; his arm clutching his side in pain, Bruce guided her to the elevator to get into Wayne Manor.

"Which way," Selina asked as they got to the top of the stairs, "Third bedroom to the right" Bruce raspy voice replied, his head was spinning and black spots was enveloping his vision slowly.

Selina pushed the door open and flicked on the lights to Bruce's bedroom; her eyes quickly scanned the luxurious room wallpapered in luscious gold's and cream colours.

They made their way to Bruce's massive bed and she slowly settled him down and walked off to the bathroom. Looking at the huge claw foot bath tub that was situated in the middle of the massive bathroom, she turned on the gold faucets and let the hot water start filling the bath tub, she put the plug into the drain and went over to the 2 sinks and looked beneath in the cupboards to see any bubble bath, finding a bottle of cream liquid she scanned the front to find 'Bath Crème', shrugging she unscrewed the cap and emptied half the bottle into the running hot water.

Walking back into Bruce's bedroom she found him laying back, eyes closed still in his Bat suit, panic rushing though her she ran over and shook him "Bruce!", his eyes fluttered open and he propped his arms up and tried to pull himself into the upright position, Selina helping.

"I'm fine, just exhausted" Bruce said quietly, he knew that she was worried, whether she would admit it or not, and that filled his heart with a warmth he had never had before.

"Let's get these wet clothes off you and get you into the tub" Selina muttered whilst kneeling on the plush cream carpet her boots getting the soft carpet wet. She pulled off his wet gloves and threw them behind her, "Why, Miss Kyle, if you wanted to see my hot body all you had to do was ask," Bruce said huskily chuckling lightly, Selina turned her brown orbs onto him and scowled but continued to undress him.

Selina stood to her feet and helped him pull of his cowl and started unclipping his suit, Bruce hissed as his chest plate come off the pressure being relived off his tired and battered body. He slowly stood up, a hand rested on one of the bed post for support as he turned around so she could unzip the rest of his suit. Bruce pulled out his legs from the suit, his socks coming off in the process.

He stood there in his boxers with blood slowly dipping down his well-defined body. Selina put her arms around his back as she helped him walk to the marble covered bathroom. Selina used her other hand to turn off the water and check the temperature of the now bubble filled water.

"Bubbles?" Bruce said looking at her; Selina didn't respond to his question but proceeded to guide him to get into the hot water. Bruce hissed as the hot water hit is cold foot.

"Stop being a pussy and get in," Selina chuckled and she helped him get in, once Bruce was fully emerged into the hot bubble filled water, he grabbed her hand.

"Get in, I need help washing by back" Selina gave him an unlady- like snort, "Let me get the towels." He pointed to a big cupboard on the side of the bathroom.

Selina walked over to the big cupboard and pulled open the heavy cream door and pulled down 2 plush towels from the shelf and 2 bath robes and put them on the side near the tub.

Walking back to the tub, she momentarily looked over Bruce's features, his eyes were closed and he looked peaceful, smiling to herself she pulled off her wet boots, her jeans and jumper. She had already disposed of her jacket and scarf as she had placed them on top of Bruce in the car as he was shivering from the cold.

Clad in only her black lace panties and knickers she climbed into the tub, rolling the hair band she had on wrist she tied her long auburn hair into a high bun to make sure it didn't get wet.

Bruce's eyes opened when he felt her settling in front of him, facing him.

"It was you that kept me from dying" Bruce whispered to her, Selina's eyes widened and lifted her warm hand to his face, "what happened..?" she whispered quietly back to him.

Bruce's sighed and began his story.

"The minute I took off after our kiss, my intention was to die, but as I flew into the water, my mind kept on flashing images of us, far away from Gotham, enjoying life, and I thought, 'well maybe I want that, what others have, a normal life with the woman I love, and that's you Selina Kyle."

Selina's mouth went dry, she didn't know what to say, and slowly she licked her lips and grabbed a soft towel from the side and dunked it into the hot water.

"Cat caught your tongue?" Bruce said lightly as his hands came out from under the hot water and gripped her chin.

Hazel orbs clashed with chocolate brown, and slowly he leaned forward his cold lips catching her warm ones in a heart melting kiss. It wasn't rushed or spur of the moment, it was perfect and they had all the time in the world to enjoy each other, time was finally on their side.

Selina sighed happily and deepened the kiss, the wet towel now forgotten and her wet arms wrapping around his neck to pull him in closer, Bruce gave a grunt of pain and they were both brought back to reality.

They rested their foreheads against each other, both breathing heavily as their sexual tension built between them.

"Later, when you are feeling better" Selina said quietly into the silence, she gave him a quick peck on the lips and returned her attention back the discarded wet towel.

Grabbing some soap she began to slowly wash his dirty, cold and tired body, her motions careful and delicate as she rubbed the rough cloth over his chest and shoulders, then over his arms and then onto his stomach, leaving the wounded area alone as she need to make sure she cleaned it properly with some disinfectant later on and patch the wound up.

Bruce closed his eyes in bliss as he felt her take care of him, lifting the necessary body parts to clean the dirt off him.

"Slide forward Bruce" Selina said before kissing him on the cheek, Bruce slid forward as Selina rose out of the hot water to get behind him to wash his hair and back, it was then Bruce noticed her black lace bra and panties, "Nice underwear," Bruce commented as she settled behind him, her legs going either side of him.

"Perv.." Selina said lightly as she began to wash his back, she then grabbed the shampoo and began to pour warm water over his hair. Bruce closed his eyes and was thoroughly enjoying the attention he was getting from Selina's hands a smile on his face as he leaned back into her embrace. She proceeded to go through all the motions of cleaning him.

"Bruce?" Selina said whilst rubbing his shoulder lightly, Bruce's eye opened and he gave a grunt in response. "Let's get you to bed" Selina slid out from behind him and grabbed a towel and began to dry herself off, she then turned her back to Bruce and took off her wet panties and bra and pulled on the thick fluffy blue bath robe.

When she turned her attention back to Bruce his hazel eyes were filled with lust as he looked at her, Selina chuckled slightly, "Down boy, when you have more energy because you're going to need it to keep up with me big boy." She leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto his lips, Bruce moaned in pleasure his need for her increasing, but he knew she was right, he was tired and exhausted and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and fall into a deep sleep with her by his side.

Selina helped him out of the tub, and tried off his body as he pulled off his wet boxers and also pulled on his bath robe.

Helping back to his bed Selina pulled the blankets open and helped him inside his cold bed, as he lay down, she pulled open his robe to his waist and inspected the wound. The clean slice of the knife left blood still slightly oozing from the wound, "There is some antiseptic and gauze in the top draw" Bruce said pointing to the chest of draws next to his bed.

Selina pulled open the draw and began to clean the wound and dress the wound to ensure it wouldn't get infected. Once she had finished she looked over Bruce's features, his eyes were closed and light puffs of air were coming from his mouth.

Silently Selina smiled to herself, and closed his robe and pulled the blankets over him, Bruce woke, and lightly clutched her wrist, "Stay with me, please?" he whispered, Selina smiled and nodded and bent down to kiss his forehead.

"Sleep Bruce, I'm going to head down to the kitchen I won't be long, promise." She whispered back, Bruce seemed content with the answer as he slipped back into sleep within a few seconds. Selina tied the robe tighter around her body and closed the lights and made her way, or at least heading in what she thought was the direction, of the kitchen.

Her feet went silently over the marble tiles to the kitchen, inside she found Alfred nursing a hot cut of tea and his eyes red from the tears mourning the loss of Bruce.

"Miss Kyle!" Alfred said shocked, Selina went over to the older gentleman and placed a hand over his and gave it a rub.

"He's alive, just about, but he is sleeping" she said quietly into the dim light.

Alfred took a gasp of air, relief flooding his body, his hands wiping the tears away from his face.

"Thank God, where did you?" Selina cut him off before he got any further, "On the outskirts of the bay, he washed up to shore and I found him, I drove him back gave him a bath, cleaned his wound and he is now in bed sleeping silently. It will be fine Alfred; he will be fine Alfred I promise."

"This is good, he can finally have a life, build a life, away from all of this, away from Gotham.." his voice cracking with happiness that Bruce would finally be able to have a normal life like anyone else away from this madness.

Alfred cleared his throat, before standing up from his seat, "could I offer you some tea, Miss Kyle?"

Selina gave the man a smile and nodded, "Milk and one sugar please," Alfred made his way around the kitchen and began to make her a cup of tea. Selina took Alfred's place and sat down in the chair and pulled the robe closer.

"I'm glad you found him, Miss Kyle. Do you know what your plans are? Has he talked about them with you? Alfred asked her.

Selina shook her head, silently letting him know that they hadn't discussed anything about the future, or what the plans were.

Alfred shook his head acknowledging that they hadn't discussed the future yet.

"You know, you are good for him. I think you are good for each other. Master Wayne has had such darkness over him, for a long time, and when he met you it seemed like that darkness was disappearing. I mean I remember his face when you stole the car and I had to come and pick him up from that Charity Ball," Alfred said chuckling to himself, Selina smiled in response.

"Yeah, about that, it's now parked back in the bat cave" Selina said chuckling with Alfred.

Alfred shook his head and handed her the cup of tea and took her hand, "I don't care about that bloody car, I care that you were able to find him and bring him back to me. Just please take care of him, all I have ever wanted for Master Wayne is to find a nice woman, settle down have a few kids. Just be a normal person, with a normal life."

"Don't worry Alfred, I'll care of him…" she replied softly.

After finishing up her cup of tea, she placed the mug into the empty sink and gave Alfred a kiss on the cheek and made her way back to Bruce's room.

Closing the door softly behind her, she climbed into the bed with Bruce snoring softly next to her.

Tears streamed down her face and she was thankful she had found him, but tomorrow would bring the answers to all of her questions.

Bruce unconsciously rolled towards her and pulled her into a tight embrace; Selina sighed and ran her fingers through his soft brown hair, happily content in his arms.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mistryja

xxxx

Paste your document here...


End file.
